starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a legendary warrior and Jedi who fought in the Separatist Civil War and the Galactic Civil War. He was the son of Jedi Master Kendrew Skywalker and his wife Lyndia Whitesun, the brother of Leia Skywalker, the nephew of Shmi Skywalker and the cousin of Anakin Skywalker. Biography Early life Luke Skywalker was born on the planet Tatooine in 23 BJP, just minutes before his twin sister Leia. His father Kendrew, was a Jedi who had quit the Jedi Order because of his growing dissatisfaction with the direction the Order was taking. Upon leaving the Order, he went back to his homeworld Tatooine where he rekindled his romance with moisture farmer Lyndia Whitesun, and the two married shortly after. Kendrew knew that his children, both had a natural affinity for The Force, and needed training, however, Luke was more excited than Leia about using his force powers. Kendrew began to teach them after Luke first used The Force when he was roughly six and, located a lost screwdriver that was under the couch. Force training was not the only responsibility Luke had, as he also had to help take care of their Moisture Farm. In addition to sharing his father's natural skill with The Force, he also shared his piloting skills, and developed a knack for mechanical repairs while looking after droids and fixing the moisture vaporators. Other than spending time with his father, Luke liked to visit his aunt Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin in Mos Espa. Luke and Leia were very close with their cousin, and when they were teenagers all three of them had aspirations of leaving Tatooine. Skywalker also had a group of like-minded friends on Tatooine, amongst whom he earned the nickname "Wormie." The group included his sister Leia, his cousin Anakin as well as Deak, Laze "Fixer" Loneozner, Camie Loneozner, Windom "Windy" Marstrap, whose horizons did not extend much past Tatooine itself, and Kitster Lars, Janek "Tank" Sunber and Biggs Darklighter, who treated Luke like a younger brother. Adolescence In 6 BJP, his father Kendrew left Tatooine to visit Qui-Gon Jinn, however, on the way there, Kendrew disappeared and never returned to Tatooine, leaving the Skywalker Family heartbroken. Later that year, one day when Luke and Leia went to visit Anakin, the two met Qui-Gon Jinn a Jedi Master and Anakin's father, unbeknown to everyone except Qui-Gon and Shmi. Jinn was there because After Anakin won the Boonta Eve Classic, Qui-Gon finally had the money needed to buy the parts for their damaged ship. Before leaving, Qui-Gon asked Anakin to come with him as then he could train him to become a Jedi. Anakin decided to go fulfill his dreams and said goodbye to Luke and Leia. The two would not see their cousin again for five years. Shortly thereafter, Shmi moved in with them and helped run the farm. Sometime later during his teenage years, Skywalker was challenged to a speeder race by a local braggart, Gorm Maldorf, in The Cage. On the morning of the race, Gorm's decapitated body was found in the cage. Skywalker began his own investigation of the death, and with the help of his sister, he deduced that Gorm had been accidentally killed by his companion Chester the night before, while attempting to rig The Cage for the race. Luke spent the first nineteen years of his life on the Skywalker moisture farm, where his mother tried unsuccessfully to discourage all of his adventurous tendencies. This created friction between the two as Luke's daring nature conflicted with Lyndia's staid sensibilities. As more of Skywalker's family and friends left the planet to follow their dreams, he became increasingly frustrated that his mother would not allow him to leave, claiming that she still needed help with the farm. In truth, Lyndia was trying to prevent Luke from following in his father's footsteps, as his disappearance took a heavy toll on her and didn't want to lose another loved one. In 5 BJP, Luke's aunt Beru Whitesun and her boyfriend Owen Lars and his father Cliegg moved to the Skywalker moisture farm to help run it as they were having trouble keeping it up to speed. However, tragedy would soon strike when Shmi was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders about a month before the vote for the Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act. Organizing a group of thirty other local settlers, Luke, Owen and Cliegg set out to find Shmi; however, their attempt was inherently doomed as the Tuskens set a trap. Only four of the settlers made it through, and Cliegg lost one of his legs. Luke and Owen built a hover chair for him to maneuver following this injury. Leaving Tatooine In 2 BJP, Skywalker's life changed forever. About one month after Shmi's kidnapping, Anakin Skywalker, came to the Skywalker's moisture farm looking for his mother. Accompanying him was Padmé Amidala. While speaking with Anakin, Luke and the others told him, to his horror, that Shmi had been abducted by Tusken Raiders. He immediately set out in pursuit of her on Owen Lars' swoop bike, while Luke quickly followed him on his landspeeder. That night, the two discovered the Tusken camp beyond the B'Thazoshe Bridge, and slipped into the tent that contained Shmi. Anakin freed her from her bonds, while Luke kept a look out, but it was too late. Battered, sleep-deprived, and dehydrated, Shmi Skywalker died in her son's arms, but not before seeing him for the last time. Anakin allowed the shock of her death to catalyze an explosion of his long-nursed anger and selfishness. He flew into a berserk rage, slaughtering all present in the camp without mercy. Luke witnessed his actions and even helped stop some of the Sand People himself. A number of Jedi, including Yoda and Anakin's deceased father Qui-Gon Jinn, sensed the shock of this massacre as well as Skywalker's powerful Force presence, which bordered on closer to the dark side of the force. Personality and traits In contrast to his father, Luke Skywalker was often impatient, looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings. Like his cousin Anakin, he was impulsive, cocky, reckless, and often had little regard for his own personal safety. According to Han Solo, his first impression of Skywalker was a naïve kid who needed to be taught a thing or two. When Luke was younger, he felt somewhat entitled to become a Jedi, because his father was also one. However, as his skills in the Force progressed, Luke became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained his idealistic worldview of his youth, believing that most anyone was redeemable. This belief would stay with him for his entire life, as he would go so far as to spare the Sith Shira Brie because he believed she could be redeemed, despite the fact there was much evidence to the contrary and a pressing need to have her eliminated. Some called Skywalker naïve for this, although it was actually his kindness and ability to see the good in others that forced him to view others this way. Luke was known for being empathetic to his friends and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever he could. At some times, he could be almost passive, serene, a result of his mastery of the Force that allowed him to remain calm and in control even in the heat of battle. His loyalty and devotion to his comrades was virtually unshakable, as evidenced when Emperor Palpatine tried to sever his connection to his friends during their confrontation on board the Death Star, but ultimately failed. Relationships Mara Jade Serra Keto Shira Brie Powers and Abilities Luke's skills with both the Force and lightsaber were exceptional. Luke Skywalker had the Force potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Lightsaber Training Though he received non conventional training, Luke Skywalker became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Luke had knowledge of, practiced and specialized in Djem So, and Ataru, his father's lightsaber combat styles, though his use of Form V was probably as much instinctive as trained. He was known to possess some skill in Soresu, using it to deflect blaster bolts and was known to use an Ataru opening stance. He was also known to utilize two lightsabers in the Jar'kai style. However, Luke's particular form of lightsaber combat may have in the end been something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form IV and Form V mixed together with his own techniques. Force powers Lightsaber and Weapons Notes See Also *Gallery of Luke Skywalker Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Impersonators Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Pilots Category:Farmers